Mi camino eres tú
by ALovesNaya
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo encuentras a la persona que cambiara tu vida? Santana prefiere dejar de fuera los sentimientos pero con Brittany en su vida tendrá que cambiar su forma de pensar. Friendship: Quinntana, Pierce-Berry, Kurtana, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Otro fastidioso año escolar ha comenzado, nunca hay nada nuevo, nunca.

Siempre son el mismo tipo de chicos egocéntricos y chicas lindas por fuera pero vacías por dentro entraban por las mismas puertas sin aceitar que rechinaban al abrirlas.

Y yo, yo sigo usando el mismo uniforme de porrista desde que entré a William Mckinley, los primeros días siempre me causan stress así que tal vez un cigarrillo me ayude a relajarme y no tratar de asesinar a esa irritante hobbit que se hace llamar Rachel Berry. Al posarme en mi auto, sigo notando cómo más chicos tontos pasan por mi lado derecho volteándome a ver y tratando de coquetearme de la manera más estúpida posible, guiñándome el ojo, ¿Que no pueden ser más originales?. Verlos simplemente me causa repulsión, por esa razón con la mano izquierda me apuré a buscar mi encendedor en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta mientras con la otra mano acomodaba el cigarrillo entre mis labios y, al encontrar el encendedor enseguida lo encendí. De inmediato, sentí cómo al exhalar la primera bocanada de humo el olor de la nicotina me calmaba.

Pero, un aroma aún más exquisito que el de mi 'contaminante' captó mi atención, era un aroma que, tenía más que seguro, mi olfato jamás había percibido. Era dulce… Como una combinación entre vainilla y chocolate. Realmente enloquecedor. Discretamente, volteé hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar la fuente de tan deliciosa fragancia, pero no había nadie. Me decepcioné bastante, me intrigaba conocer a la persona dueña de tan magnífica esencia… Al sobreponerme de mi decepción y volver la vista hacía donde anteriormente estaba, mucha fue mi sorpresa al ver frente a mí unos felinos ojos azules que me veían de arriba hacía abajo poniéndome nerviosa. Aún con todo esto pude darme cuenta de que la había encontrado, era ella la proveedora de esa esencia que ponía loco cada milímetro de mi cuerpo.

"_Hola mi nombre es Santana, ¿cuál es tu nombre y, por qué me miras tanto?". _Una simple oración que no podía pronunciar, sentir el mirar de ésta rubia encima de mí me ponía tan nerviosa que también yo comencé a mirarme para ver qué era lo que tenía de malo.. Después de un minucioso autoanálisis desvíe mi mirada hacía sus ojos, ella estaba mirando los míos también. Ninguna de las 2 retiraba la mirada, la suya era tan intensa que sentí cómo la sangre ascendía hacía mi cabeza y me dejaba las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

De tanto mirarla, olvidé el cigarrillo que aún seguía entre mis labios y mis manos lo sostenían con menos fuerza, ella lo observó y comenzó a mover su mano hacia él. La colilla estaba a punto de caer pero, aún así, permanecí quieta esperando a que la rubia complete el movimiento. Su mano seguía en el aire pero pronto comenzó a acercarla hacia la mía, que aún sostenía el cigarrillo, cuando por fin nuestras manos se rozaron ella empujó la mía con suficiente fuerza para aventar el cigarrillo, cayendo éste a un lado de sus zapatos. Al tenerlo cerca, lo pisó y se le quedó observándolo por varios segundos, la acción me dejó algo confundida y, antes de poder articular cualquier palabra, la ojíazul me miró de nuevo con menos intensidad y ahora, esbozando una sonrisa que no tardó mucho porque enseguida volvió a tener una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-dijo ella mientras agitaba su brazo derecho y, con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda me apuntaba- . ¿No sabes que fumar es malo? Acabo de regalarte 20 años más de vida.

De algún modo, su molestia me causaba cierta ternura e incitaba a mi sonrisa salir.

-Lo sé, pero trato de no pensar en eso. Además, creo que estoy algo grande para regaños, ese cigarrillo hizo que mis ganas de matar a un elfo cesaran.- al decir esto reí para mis adentros, aunque la confundida rubia comenzó a mirar a todas partes para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¿Elfo?-se colocó a mi lado derecho-¿En esta escuela hay elfos?.

-Pues, no exactamente. Es algo parecido..- Al ver que su sonrisa cambió a una mueca de tristeza, supe que hablaba en serio.

-¡Rayos! Tenía la ilusión de por fin encontrar alguna criatura mágica.-Su gesto seguía algo triste.

-Jamás he visto alguna por aquí, pero si llego a ver alguna te diré sin pensarlo. Y, gracias por haberle agregado años a mi tonta vida- guiñé el ojo y, enseguida la rubia me abrazó con una obvia alegría

-Gracias, y no digas eso, deberías alegrarte de tener más años para vivir… No creo que tu vida sea tonta. En todo caso, yo soy tonta entonces, mi vida es la tonta.-Al oírla decirse tonta una reacción de enojo salió de mi interior.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Acabas de decirme que el fumar es malo, una persona tonta no admitiría eso, así que no vuelvas a decir eso ¿me entiendes?

-Lo prometo.-me soltó, me miró y, volvió a abrazarme.

La miraba y no podía encontrar ningún fallo, sus ojos, su cabello perfectamente acomodado, sus labios, oh sus labios… Estaban rosados por el frio que había y eso acentuaba lo bellos que eran. Por increíble que suene tenía unas ganas terribles de besarle pero, ¿por qué? No negaré que he tenido fantasías con mujeres e, incluso con un arbusto con forma humana pero, esta vez era diferente. Cuando la veía remojarse los labios un escalofrío se deslizaba por mi columna, sentía cómo mi estomago experimentaba una extraña sensación al verle acomodarse el mechón que le tapaba la hermosa cara… Pero, ¿qué digo? (más bien pienso) No puedo andar viéndola de ninguna forma, apenas y la conozco además es una chica, ¡una ella!. Aunque no podía negar que era una ella muy perfecta, era inocente, tierna y podía tranquilizarme aún más que el tabaco. Necesito saber qué es lo que me desquícia de ella, ¿será solamente su perfume? ¿O, podrá ser su sonrisa que no me deja pensar en paz? Lo único que podía asegurar es que esto que siento no es nada normal y, para mi suerte, mi curiosidad hacia esta persona crecía más y más…

Al separarse de mí, me besó la mejilla y esbozo la sonrisa más linda que he visto en toda mi vida. Sentí cómo mis mejillas quedaban tiesas y extremadamente rojas.

-Por cierto, me llamo Brittany, Brittany Susan Pierce. Aunque preferiría que omitieras el Susan, por favor. Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?- extendió su mano a manera de saludo.

-Mi nombre es Santana López. Es un gusto conocerte, Brittany.-tomé su mano y la estreché suavemente, incluso sus manos eran delicadas.

-Santana, Santana López-se divertía con mi nombre- Santana López-seguía pronunciando, la manera en la que lo decía era, simplemente, hermosa. "_Vaya, qué lindo nombre para tan linda porrista" pensó Brittany._

_-_Lo pronunciaste prefecto- reí levemente.

-¿Tú crees? Como sea, tu nombre es muy lindo, Santana-esta vez las 2 rieron al escuchar la pronunciación de la rubia al decir la 'S'.

De repente, el timbre para ingresar a las aulas las ensordeció unos segundos…


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Mierda! No llegaré a mi primera clase.-maldecía la latina.

-¡Hey! No digas malas palabras.. Te saldrán gusanos por la boca. ¿Qué clase tienes Santana? Podríamos ir juntas, realmente deseo que la capitana de las porristas me guie en mi primer día acá. No conozco nada, ¿podrías mostrarme, por favor?-su mirada se asimilaba cual cachorro suplicando por comida.

-De acuerdo, vamos. Apuremos el paso que tengo español, esto no le gustará al señor Schue-informaba Santana mientras le tomaba delicadamente el brazo y, con la misma delicadeza, la arrastraba por las aulas- A todo esto, ¿qué clase tienes tú?.

-También español, creí haberte dicho. Seguro me bloqueé.

-Perfecto. Por cierto, no soy la capitana de las cheerios. Fabray sigue siéndolo aún después de haber tenido un bebé lagarto-río escandalosamente pero, al ver la reacción de la rubia silenció.

-No sé por qué no eres capitana. Eres demasiado hot, ¿no se supone que así deben ser las porristas?-expresó Brittany, al escuchar tal confesión la latina se sonrojó pero siguió conduciéndola hacia su aula.

-No se trata de ser hot,-hizo una pausa para cambiar de pasillo.- Se trata de ser la que más adule y le bese el trasero a la coach.

-Eso suena asqueroso, qué bueno que no eres tú la capitana entonces..

El comentario hizo reír a la porrista- Tranquila, es solo una forma de expresarse, no le besa realmente el trasero.-comentó mientras tocaba el marco de la puerta cuando por fin llegaron-

-¿Señorita López? Perdóneme pero el timbre fue tocado hace 10 minutos-sentenció el profesor.

-Discúlpela señor, yo la entretuve preguntándole dónde estaba su clase. Es mi culpa.

La morena miró a la ojíazul sorprendida.

-Discúlpenme ustedes, usted debe ser la señorita Pierce... es nueva, entonces no sabe que después de que yo entre al salón nadie entra detrás mío. Se lo puedo perdonar, pase usted. Pero usted, López, lo sabe a la perfección.

-No, gracias. Me sentiré culpable si entro y deja afuera a Santana sabiendo que fue mi culpa su tardanza.-la boca de la latina se abrió en reacción de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que oía.

-Bueno, si eso quiere, les pediré que se retiren y me dejen trabajar con quienes sí llegaron a tiempo.

A pesar de el dulce gesto que tuvo la rubia, Santana no pudo evitar sentirse enfadada. Se volteó y se alejó de ahí aporreando los pies, detrás de ella, cual perro faldero, iba Brittany tratando de seguirle el paso.

-¡Santana espera! ¡Santanaaaa!-mientras le seguía no estaba pendiente de la pronunciación que había en uno de los ladrillos del suelo y, tropezó.

A pesar de estar adelantada y molesta, la latina diferenció el estruendo de un cuerpo aporrearse bruscamente con el piso seguido de un grito de dolor... Al voltear y ver a la ojíazul tirada corrió hacia ella.-¿Estás bien Brittany?- se apoyo en sus rodillas y acercó su cara al cuerpo de la otra, revisándolo centímetro por centímetro.

-Me duele el tobillo, pero creo que sobreviviré-dramatizó la rubia y se recostó en las piernas de Santana. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los ojos de la latina que la miraban fijamente. La rubia sentía algo extraño en el estomago pero aún así decidió seguirle el juego y le devolvió una mirada súper intensa.

-Basta Brittany.-bajó la mirada.

-¿Basta qué?- decía sosteniendo su mirada en Santana y buscando sus ojos.

-Ya no me mires así-las mejillas color caramelo se tornaron rojas.

-No te miro de ningún modo, ¿me ayudaras a levantarme o te quedarás todo el día sentada?-la morena se levantó y tomó la mano que la ojíazul ya tenía extendida para levantarla de golpe. La violencia con la que la levantó hizo que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos y sus bocas quedaran a escasos centímetros. Santana al darse cuenta de cómo la rubia le observaba los labios se separó bruscamente de ella y, de nuevo, comenzó a caminar, ahora arrastrando los pies.

-¿A dónde vas ahora San?-dijo tomándola del brazo en cuanto la alcanzó.

-No sé tú, yo iré a un lugar donde puedo calmarme. No deberías estar mucho conmigo, eres demasiado linda para ser mi amiga.-dijo soltándose de la rubia, cosa que confundió mucho a ésta.

Santana caminó y caminó, pasó por el gimnasio, pasó por las duchas y los vestidores hasta llegar a lo que asimilaba a un estudio de baile. Cuando Brittany logró alcanzarla y observó el espacio donde estaban los ojos le brillaron-¡Esto es hermoso!-exclamó con mucha emoción.

-Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de mí. Bueno, ya estás aquí. Y sí, es muy bello, este es el único lugar donde logró pensar y encontrar un poco de paz.. En las noches cuando no puedo dormir me escabullo y vengo aquí, es como mi santuario-dijo viendo la mirada brillosa de su acompañante.

-Hay que darle uso a este lugar, ¿no crees?-sonrió encantadoramente.

-Claro, tu sonrisa me convenció. Así que.. Brittany Susan Pierce,-se hincó en una rodilla y le tomó la mano como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio- ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?

Rió tontamente-Por supuesto que sí, sería un honor bailar contigo, Santana López.-le tomó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. La latina corrió, conectó su reproductor de música y comenzó a buscar una canción-Pon una canción que sea digna de bailar 'sexymente', que sea tan hot como tú.

-Encontré una.-saltó, ignorando el comentario por completo.

En el reproductor comenzó a sonar "I'm a slave for u" de Britney Spears. Las caderas de Brittany comenzaron a moverse casi como por instinto. Mientras bailaba rodeaba con los brazos a la morena, esto ponía muy nerviosa a Santana, que solo estaba quieta y sonriente.-Sueltate un poco- susurró la rubia a su oído y enseguida le besó el cuello. Acto que hizo estremecer a la latina.

De pronto, Brittany posó sus manos en los hombros de la latina para empujarla y lentamente apoyarla contra la pared mientras le seguía bailando. Al ver que no se negaba ni se quejaba, la bailarina comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la tela que cubría los hombros color caramelo para bajar a besarlos también. Santana apretó sus labios con fuerza para no dejar salir ningún gemido, pero fue en vano. Oír a la latina disfrutar de ese momento era lo que a Brittany le encantaba y, más si era ella quien le causaba tanto placer. Casi de la nada, los besos de la rubia cesaron, ésta alzó la mirada para quedar frente a frente con la morocha. No pudo evitar mirar sus labios carnosos e imaginarse que los besaba.

La cabeza de Santana estaba hecha un desastre, pensaba en cómo se sentiría besar esos labios tan rosados y también pensaba en por qué pensaba así. Quería tragarse su miedo y admitir que Brittany le atraía mucho, admitir que jamás había sentido algo así por alguien más, ni siquiera por Noah, su novio. Ahí fue cuando detuvo su pensar, lo que hacía estaba mal, ella tenia un novio y, además, como ya había razonado la ojíazul es una ella, una ella perfecta pero, una ella al fin.

Brittany estaba a escasos segundos de rozar los labios de Santana, cuando…

**Hola, les doy las gracias por leer este fic. Es el primero que hago por eso está tan… imperfecto(?) Me disculpo por lo corto de los capítulos, mi mente no ha estado de creativa últimamente. Y sí, los acabo de dejar con la duda, mwahahaha(6)**

**Lo mejor sería una lluvia de reviews o algo, son vitales para mi inspiración.**


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany estaba a escasos segundos de rozar los labios de Santana, cuando ésta apartó la cabeza repentinamente, se soltó del agarre de la rubia y quitó la música.

-Santana, ¿estás bien? Fue demasiado, lo sé. Perdóname. Me deje llevar-los brazos de la bailarina atraparon a la latina en un abrazo.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. No te culpo, Britney es excitante-sonrió, pero enseguida se tapó el rostro con la mano derecha para que no se noten sus mejillas sonrojadas _"Oh dios, ¿en serio dejaste que diga eso?" se lamentaba pensando Santana._

-Lo es. Así como tú-le guiñó el ojo y, de nuevo, acorraló a la morena contra la pared. Tenerla así, tan indefensa y sin poder hacer nada, le agradaba a la rubia... a la cual no le importaba demostrarlo ya que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras tanto, una apenada Santana con la cabeza baja trataba de absorber lo que la hermosa ojíazul acababa de decirle.

-Tengo una idea. Ya que nos perdimos la clase de español…-fue interrumpida.

-Lo siento-dijo apenada aún con la latina dentro de sus brazos.

-No, ya no importa. El caso es que, opino que como ya nos perdimos la clase de español y mis siguientes clases serán bastante aburridas, quisiera saber si, bueno si tú… si tú quisieras salir un rato de la escuela y saltar algunas clases. _"No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto. Tranquila Santana, ya lo dijiste, ahora esperemos a ver qué responde Brittany"_

-Pues creo que podría, está bien. Vamos. _"¿Qué? ¿En serio acepté? No sé qué es lo que tiene San que no me puedo negar, solo con verme con esos hermosos ojos me logra convencer."_

Con cuidado de que no las descubrieran huyendo, Santana y Brittany, se fueron escabullendo por la parte de atrás pero, antes de que lograran poner un pie afuera de McKinley una voz de por detrás de ellas las interrumpió.

-¿A dónde vas, López?- Santana volteó tan rápido como pudo y trató de verse tranquila.

-Eso no te importa, Fabray.-respondió de inmediato.

La rubia se les acercó y miró extrañamente a la ojíazul -¿Quién es ella, ah Tana?.

-Es Brittany. Acaba de llegar a la escuela y, ya tenemos que irnos-tomó la mano de la rubia y comenzó a guiarla fuera de allí.

-Disculpa a Santana,-se soltó y dio la media vuelta- está algo nerviosa. Mucho gusto, soy Brittany Pierce y, como ella dice, soy nueva. Y tú eres…- sonrió amablemente.

La capitana de las cheerios sonrió al notar la mirada tierna que ésta chica tenía y lo linda que fue, algo en ella hizo que los ojos verdes brillaran con más intensidad y que Quinn quedará estática y con una enorme sonrisa. Al momento de que Santana se dio cuenta de esto tuvo celos.

-A ver, Fabray. Ya sabes quién es, así que, por favor, deja de hacernos perder el tiempo.. ¡Y vete a donde ibas!-decía la latina agitando los brazos arriba hacia abajo.

-Iba a mi clase pero las vi acá, ustedes deberían también ir a su clase, ¿no creen? A todo esto, ¿a dónde van tan deprisa? Aún no hay timbre para receso, ¿o sí?

-Eso te viene valiendo, ahora lárgate.

-¿O, si no qué?

Los rostros de las cheerios estaban enfrentados y se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

Brittany encontraba esta escena adorable y cómica, solo se limitaba a reír en silencio, hasta que decidió interrumpir. –Vamos saltarnos unas cuantas clases, volveremos en un rato. ¿Quisieras acompañarnos...? Ehm, aún no sé tu nombre-mientras hablaba la rubia logró ponerse en medio de las dos y, se quedó mirando a la chica de ojos verdes.

Santana pellizcó el hombro de la ojíazul indicándole que lo que dijo fue una mala idea. La rubia se quejó y miró a la morena por sobre del hombro que aún se acariciaba. La latina dejaba ver en su mirada el desacuerdo que le causó la idea de Brittany.

-Quinn Fabray-sonrió con un gran encanto- Y gracias, Brittany, me encantaría ir pero, juzgando por la reacción de Santana, no creo que sea buena idea aceptar... Otro día será, lo juro.-Con la misma sonrisa encantadora se inclinó hacia la otra rubia y besó su mejilla, acción que irritó hasta los dedos de los pies a la latina, a quien también trató de darle un beso pero ésta se negó y se apartó.

-Hasta luego, Fabray.-se despidió con un movimiento de manos, mientras la cheerio rubia dio la vuelta sobre su eje y caminó hacia el edificio- Eso estuvo cerca. Qué bueno que no aceptó.-dijo cuando ya solo se veía a lo lejos la silueta de Quinn.

La ojíazul frunció el seño y, enseguida, dio la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la institución.

-Espera Britt, ¿qué fue lo que hize?-En cuanto logró alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo fuertemente, esto hizo que se voltée.

-Eso fue muy descortés, San.

-Vamos Britt, perdóname. Lo que pasa es que yo quiero conocerte mejor… A solas.-la latina notó el doble sentido de lo que dijo y se ruborizó- Me refiero a que sería mejor si platicáramos solo entre tú y yo.

Algo en la morena convencía a Brittany, además, la manera de decirle 'Britt', era algo que le fascinaba de ella.

-Iré contigo pero, con una condición. Ya no quiero ni que maldigas, ni que seas tan grosera o agresiva con los demás.

-Te lo prometo que ya no lo haré, Britt.

Y seguía lográndolo, ponía una tonta sonrisa en los labios rosas de la rubia. ¿Cómo se supone que se podría resistir tanto tiempo junto a Santana sin hacer ninguna estupidez? Ella misma sabía la necesidad que tenía de besar esos labios tan gruesos y besables que la latina tiene. Para hacerlo sólo necesitaba una buena excusa pero, ¿qué?

Mientras ella reflexionaba esto, Santana tomó su mano logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Empecemos a caminar, si no, nos verán aquí afuera.

El tan solo sentir la suave piel morena tan cerca de la suya, la descolocaba.

Después de alejarse bastante de la escuela, la latina soltó a la rubia. Caminaron y caminaron e, incluso cruzaron calles que las dos desconocían. De repente, en uno de los interminables pasillos que las encerraban entre dos edificios, un hombre bastante apestoso a alcohol se les acercó. Tomó a Brittany de la cintura y comenzó a alejarla de la morocha, mientras la llevaba hacía intentos por besarla. La rubia hacía presencia de la impresionante fuerza que tenía pero ni así lograba separarse del agarre del hombre.

Santana estaba en shock, sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Después de unos segundos logró reaccionar y alcanzó al hombre que, con esfuerzos aún no salía de ese pasillo. La latina mostró otra cara de ella, era de preocupación, entre lágrimas golpeaba la espalda del hombre hasta que, en un último esfuerzo de Brittany por separarse, Santana con ayuda del golpe de la rubia lo empujó hacía la pared haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara en ésta. La ojíazul saltó de los brazos de éste ebrio señor y vio la escena aterrada. Había sangre por todos lados, el cuerpo inconsciente yacía en el suelo con las manos cubriéndose la parte trasera de la cabeza. Al ver que Santana tenía sus ojos abiertos a la par y no movía ni un musculo, la rubia se situó detrás de ella.

-San, vámonos. Se puede despertar.-movía desesperadamente el cuerpo de la morena.

-Britt, lo maté. ¡Lo maté!- decía aterrada con el corazón a punto de escapársele del pecho. De pronto, el ebrio abatido hizo un quejido que alertó a las jóvenes y, éstas, tomadas de la mano, corrieron dejándolo atrás. No pararon hasta llegar a un parque que estaba completamente desierto.

La cheerio soltó un suspiro ahogado mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas más cercana, la ojíazul solo atinó a quedarse parada a su lado, mirándola en silencio.

-Blondie, ¿estás bien?-decía Santana cuando logró salir completamente del shock.

-S-sí, estoy bien. Solamente estoy pensando en que... San, acabas de salvarme la vida.

-Britt, no exageres. Además no hubiera dejado que te pase nada.-sonrió.

-No exagero. Ese hombre pudo hacerme muchas cosas malas y luego a ti, ¡A TI!-se alteraba cada vez más.

La latina la tomó del brazo y la sentó junto a ella mientras le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos circulares.

-Claramente él nunca se cruzó con alguien de Lima Heights Adjacents.-rió y contagió a Brittany- Tranquilízate. Mientras estés conmigo, nada malo te va a pasar, ¿entendido? Es una promesa.-besó la ahora rosa mejilla de la rubia.

-Gracias. No sé cómo agradecerte lo suficiente, casi no nos conocemos pero me has demostrado que eres una verdadera amiga…

Al oír esa palabra, Santana se rompió por dentro pero trató de sonreírle. _"Claro que quiere ser tu amiga Santana, ¿qué más puedes ser para ella? Olvídate de las estúpidas ideas que tienes. Brittany no es para ti" Se decía la morena._

Para la ojíazul fue suficiente ver la reacción de ésta para determinar lo que haría.

-Britt, hay algo en ti que…-cuando por fin se animó a decir algo, la rubia la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, esto hizo que la tez caramelo quedara aún más roja que la nariz de Rudolph.

-P-perdóname, no debí hacerlo… Me dejé llevar. ¿San?

La confusión era notable en el rostro de la porrista, pero sabía que no podía desaprovechar tal oportunidad y, mucho menos, podría aguantar más tiempo sus ganas. No lo pensó ni 2 veces, sintió que era su deber y obligación con ella misma. Así que, poco a poco, se inclinó hacia la bella bailarina besándola con mucha delicadeza y acomodándose quedando encima de ella mientras la recostaba en la banca…

-No, tú perdóname a mí.-decía entre besos-Ya no puedo parar.

Santana seguía perdida en los labios de Britt, sentía como si sus labios fueran del más suave terciopelo, sus carnosos labios aprisionaban el inferior de la rubia. Risas nerviosas se les escapaban mientras seguían acomodándose en la banca. La latina tenía tantas ganas de besarla que deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca.

De pronto y casi de la nada, unos pequeños niños entraron al parque gritando y corriendo, listos para jugar en los columpios.

Tan delicadamente como comenzaron se separaron y, avergonzadas y sonrojadas, se levantaron de la banca para marcharse de ahí.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, cada vez que cruzaban miradas enseguida se volteaban simulando no recordar lo que había pasado solo hace un momento.

Ni un ruido ni una palabra, las dos estaban muy nerviosas y apenadas como para hablarse.

Al regresar por el pasillo por donde se cruzaron con el hombre, Santana pasó primero rogando que él ya no estuviera por ahí, seguida de Brittany quien del miedo le sostuvo la mano fuertemente. Pasaron sin problemas, ya no había nadie, solamente quedaban pequeños rastros de sangre.

Aún después de haber dejado atrás el escalofriante camino, la ojíazul seguía tomada de la mano de la morena, lo que, a consecuencia, las ponía más nerviosas. Optaron por quedarse así porque aunque no lo admitieran lo que había pasado fue algo que las dos disfrutaron por igual.

**¡Heeeeeello! ¿Qué tal? Regresé Veo que no hay muchos reviews pero los que hay, los aprecio y agradezco de verdad.**

**Perdonen por abandonarlos y así, en este momento me iré a ver glee en fox *-* oh sí. Pasaran "Heart" y, obviamente, lo veré (De nuevo).**

**Un agradecimiento especial a los que me comentan qué les parece el fic y no sólo ponen "me gustó, sigue".**

No teman a hacerme críticas, todo lo tomo para bien, eso hace que mejore.

**Saludotes a todos. Y espero que les guste este capítulo, pero sobre todo, que sea merecedor de sus hermosos reviews.**


End file.
